Zekian Civil Contract
Info The Zekian Civil Contract '''is a written legal contract written by Zekian inhhabitants in order to establish the government of Zekia and promote civil rights. Preamble We the people of the Democratic Republics of Zekia, and territories, mandates, colonies, protectorates, and dominions thereof, in order to protect Citizens, promote Human Rights, provide for the common Defense, and institute a just, upright, and Galomoupeiious Society, do institute and ordain this Civil Contract of Zekia to be the Supreme Law of our United Nation. Chapter One: What are the Rights of Citizens? '''Article One If anyone is alive, he/she possesses certain vital rights that shall not be ignored, challenged, or violated. Among these rights are the rights to life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness. Section One All persons are entitled to life and their lives shall not be terminated at any time by any person. Intentional termination of human life is murder and murder is immoral; therefore no person shall terminate the life of another, neither as punishment for felony nor as an act of hatred nor as punishment for murder or violent crime. Any person who intentionally kills another shall be imprisoned for life. Section Two No person shall be subject to any form of bondage. Humans are free creatures and shall not be owned by any person. We have not been created by God to be subject to human beings. Slavery is a crime against humanity and shall be proclaimed illegal in all parts of this Union. No person shall be a master over another and control him/her. Anyone who enslaves, purchases, or sells another shall be imprisoned for at least thirty years. Section Three All persons are entitled to the right to food. The Zekian Government and its agencies shall provide food to all citizens Article Two Neither the People's National Council nor any Assembly of the People nor any federation nor any union shall make any law abridging the freedom of speech or communication, or of the press, or the freedom of religion, or the right of the people to peacefully assemble, or the right of the people to peacefully protest. Article Three If anyone is incarcerated upon indictment of a crime, he or she shall be informed of the cause for his incarceration and his or her rights to trial by jury, legal support by lawyer, confrontation of witnesses, right to remain silent, and right to refuse to testify against himself or herself. Article Four If anyone is indicted of a crime, he or she is entitled to the right to a trial within at least three months after indictment of crime. Article Five The people are entitled to more rights than are stated in this Contract, and any powers not delegated to the federal government by this Contract nor prohibited by it to the Republics, shall be delegated to the Republics or to the People. Article Six All inhabitants are equal under the law and shall be protected by the law regardless of age, religion, gender, disability, color, nationality, ethnicity, or political ideology. Chapter Two: What are the Form, Structure, and Duties of the Government of the Zekian Union The government of the Zekian Union exists to protect the people, administer justice, govern the people, and promote domestic tranquility. The government shall wield certain powers and responsibilities. Article One The legislative authority of the government shall be vested in the People's Council, which shall consist of two chambers: the Chamber of Representatives and the Senate. Section One The Senate shall wield exclusive authority to declare war, establish treaties, and levy taxes. In order to qualify to serve as a Senator, one shall have lived for at least thirty-eight years and must not have been convicted of any felony, treason, rebellion, insurrection, or conspiracy to commit any of such crimes. Section Two The Representatives and the Senate shall share the authority to institute laws that directly affect the Zekian people such as social law, criminal law, and public law. Section Three If any Senator or Representative is suspected of a crime by the Council, he or she shall be tried for crime by the Committee on the Conduct of Leaders and if convicted he shall be expelled from office and summoned by a Court. If the Senator or Representative is convicted by a Jury, he shall be subject to imprisonment, but if he or she is acquitted he or she shall be permitted to return to office and resume his or her duties. Section Four Members of the Senate shall be elected by citizens of the Republics every two years. Each Republic shall be represented by two senators. Section Five Representatives shall be elected in proportion to population. Every thousand people shall be represented by one representative. Article Two The President shall wield power to enforce the laws of the land, appoint court justices, and rule by decree in a state of emergency. Article Three The President shall be elected by the people through secret ballot. Article Four When it is suspected that the president has committed a crime, the Senate shall try him or her, If convicted by at least seventy percent of the Senate, he or she shall be expelled. Article Five If the People's Council and the Assemblies desire that the president rule by decree as a benevolent dictator and the whole Senate and 70 percent of the population elect the President as Dictator, he or she will become Dictator. Article Six The Dictator can be impeached and expelled. Chapter three: How should persons treat each other?Category:Zekian Fundamental Law All persons have duties unto one another to treat one another with reverence, acknowledging the intrinsic dignity of a rational being, to care for one another their well-being and happiness, to protect them against high harm. By dwelling in the same place, persons are perpetually bound and protected by an inherent covenant with each other. Those who are guardians shall defend and maintain their wards and shall not breach trust. The wards shall acknowledge the wisdom of their guardians and be willing to submit to their advice. How should medicians and patients treat one another? Medicians shall act only to preserve the lives of their patients; they shall do nothing that they legitimately know might place their patients in severe ill-health. They shall not prescribe any substance that is reasonably known to be toxic or of which they do not know the effect. They shall advise their patients concerning the manner by which they shall conduct themselves in order that they might maintain themselves. How should medicians treat unborn infants (fetuses)? As medicians are dutied to maintain life and not subvert it, medicians shall strive for the life of the fetus as they strive for the life of the mother. A medician shall not strike his hand against a fetus whether at his/her mother's or father's behest or at his/her whim.